elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Snow Elf/Archive 1
Possible DLC? I REALLY wanna see these guys in future DLC before they went all blind and creepy Falmer-ish. It's....very unlikely. For us to see the Snow Elves as they were, then we'd have to delve waaaay back into the First Era. Although, with the use of the Elder Scroll (which, cough cough, is still mysteriously in your posession even after you kill Alduin), it might be possible to go back that far. Trollyfaec (talk) 10:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, If you're tired of dragging around a now-useless 20-pound scroll around you can take it to the urag gro-shrub and he'll take it off you're hands for a couple thousand gold. Tehruefulaxe (talk) 04:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) You're not the only one. A mod is in development. :) 15:42, March 24, 2012 (UTC) U guys i just wanna say they have already been inlcluded in Dawnguard add-one (well one anyway) and he says he is the only remaining one left....... No, He says he is the only one he knows of but that there may other hidden pockets. Such as the hidden pocket he was part of. He also says it is impossible to fix the falmor but im sure the daedra or divines such as akatosh the god of time could do something Oh, also save that elder scroll or you will just have to buy it back for dawnguard later. Ghostlogic (talk) 00:43, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a dlc on where we go and find another holy land like the vale and this holy land is populated with snow elves because im not sure but i think gelebor said that his bronies had just gotten turned into falmer or they were just killed by falmer. maybe theres still hope nose face change? if you look at the statue it's nose is diffrent to the falmers any ideas what happened? They were blinded through deal with the Dwemer, then over generations other sences evolved to become better hence the new noseGhostlogic (talk) 00:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Dead snow elf in blindsided???? Ok, firts of all, i couldnt remember the name of the quest but it was one of the paragraphs in the snow elf page. iv done that quest plenty of times and i dont remember ever seeing a mangled or tortured snow elf anywhere in the dungeon so if someone could post a picture, id greatly appreciate it. Please leave the first image to the one i uploaded when i created this page. There is nothing wrong with it. Edrayton (talk) 10:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) wait a snow elf? can someone tell me why there is a picture of a elf on the page?is this a snow elf added in dawnguard and if so where is he? 22:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, He is seen during mission to aquire Auriels Bow.Ghostlogic (talk) 00:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction On the 'Modern Snow Elves' and 'Morphology' on the main page: before you fight Arch-Curate Vrythur, Serana accuses him of starting the prophecy that her father later became obsessed with. Though I can't remember his exact words, I'd been under the impression Vrythur confirmed he started that prophecy in the hopes of attracting a pure vampire (for their blood), and get back at Auri-El. If this is true, that makes him, and most likely Gelebor, at least as old as Serana and her family. Which also means that, unless Gelebor was 'blessed' in some way by Auri-El or otherwise unique amung Snow Elves, Snow Elves lead very long lives (which is suggested in the 'Early History' section, though not quite to this extent). It's also suggested that the raid on the Chantry occured before he started this prophecy, though there's no real way of being sure, and in fact could be the opposite. 19:19, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : It'll be hard to be sure about how long Snow Elves can live. In the real world, many creatures that live in arctic areas live longer because their heart rates etc are slower. Snow Elves might be a similar case. Additionally, many arctic creatures go into a hybernation, perhaps the Snow Elves do so too when they need to bide time. But without canonical confirmation it's all speculation and we can only guess how long Snow Elves live. That is, for Gelebor assuming he's not vampiric like Vrythur was. Or alternately, Gelbor may have been born much later while there were still more Snow Elves around. Let's hope we get more information on this from Beth's writers. Or yet-to-be-uncovered ingame books. Saratje (talk) 19:41, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : Nope, he lived so long due to blessing. If not then the falmer would never have been through the generations needed to evolve into what they are. They would be near snow elf like but blind.... I win :) Ghostlogic (talk) 04:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) : You do not "win", Please be a bit mature. You're also assuming that through the many falmer around, not a single one would copulate, have children who eventually copulate as well, and so on and so forth. Under the strenuous conditions they may have faced under the dwemer, It's possible they were killed over time. If anything, Snow elves either have long lived lives, Vrythur is not quite literally Gelebor's brother (It could have been a term he used, trust me do you realize how many people call each other brother and sister in Skyrim without being related? Companions for instance, shield-siblings.), or Gelebor was born later on. Your statement proved nothing other than ignorance. -- 19:37, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : The snow elves like other elves most likely live 2x as long and breed 2x slower. Gelebor has lived the same centuries as the vampire archcurate as he remembers the archcurates corruption (which would be after the curate went vamp and had the vale destoryed).... An archcurate who wrote the prophecy that the Valikhar found before the begining of the 3rd era . The 3rd era alone is 430ish years, then theres the 200 or so years till the dragonborn of skyrim in the 4th era. But wait he also remembers when the snow elves took refuge with the dwemer. King of Skyrim ordered the elves destroyed in 1e 139 and Ysgrammor was before that still. Even just based on that thats another 2800ish years from the 1st era and 900 from the second.. : He is alive due to a blessing . The snow elf lifespan is not naturally over 4300 Years.... Nope not believing if it was no way would there not be more scattered snowelves around. Ghostlogic (talk) 07:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) : If you pay attention, Gelebor says there is a POSSIBILITY that there are INFACT OTHER SNOW ELVES. Get your facts straight. -- 05:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : I know what he said, I was refering to the fact that if 1 snow elf could have survived 4300+ years then there would be a few who were with the altemer and never died , a few in cyrodil, a few all over the place and NOT in hiding as any one could survive till the modern era and past the Ysgrammor/nord cullings anywhere in the world and at the least they would be mentioned in some of the literature about snow elves and more would be known about said elves from them... We would not need to find a dwemer translation stone to understand thier language. Gelbor refers to other communities may having survived as in a group that was large enough to support a viable population. Just get over it, they dont live 4k+ years, he was blessed by Akatosh (Auri-el) god of LIFE and DEATH who he serves in order for him to continue guarding the wayshrine, just like all his fellow brethren were blessed and allowed to continue guarding thier wayshrines after the Falmer killed them. He did not naturally survive by himself since before the Merethic Era, and yes he would have been alone most of that time and is not a later birth because the Falmor destoryed the chantry during said Merethic Era after the Arch Curate went vampire and got mad at Auri-El. The Snow Elves were not immortals who existed since the begining of time and never died. They came from the elven homeland to the south like all mer, just like all men on tamriel decend from the nedes of atmora.Ghostlogic (talk) 07:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : :You do realize that we met a 4000 year old dunmer wizard in Morrowind right? And that Vrythur and Gelebor have been living in a pretty predator free place with no real danger? If a dunmer can do it, then there's a good chance every other mer can do it too. Not to mention the Wild Elves claims there might be isolated pockets of ayleids laying around that just haven't made contact with people. 2 dudes living in a cave and never dying doesn't mean 100 men and women of the same race, roughing it all over the continent could live as long as the 2 guys in their relative safety. Mer can live a VERY long time, most just die off from disease or war somewhere between birth and their theoretical lifespan. - Anon :Where did this come from - :"It is also speculated that the toxin was merely a suppressant that degenerated the once-great race, and since surface-dwelling Falmer would no longer need to ingest the toxin, they might, over generations, re-evolve back into snow elves." :It really sound like someones wishful thinking and goes against what Gelebor said as i remember it. AzuraKnight (talk) 09:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) eye colour where should the fact that they have green eyes be added on this page? 17:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC) We dont know they all have green eyes, its likely a by person thing like every other sentient race ^ what does being "sentient" have to do with eye color? TodKarlson (talk) 02:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) heck one had green one had red and the statue had blue (im just saying its likely the eyes on the statue were meant to coin-side with the snow-elf prince) Eye color REALLY isn't that important. Just useless clutter really. Senjai (talk) 23:43, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Height Where are we getting "Shorter than Altmer" from, exactly? Did I miss something? I have an Altmer male and he's the same height as Gelebor. Besides, both the Falmer and Altmer are said to be closely related. 03:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Beautiful Race This race of Mer is absolutely stunning. If they make a come back and can be a played race in the future, I am all for it. They are beautiful and when I say they, I mean Snow Elves, not the Falmer. I also have to say that there is a bunch of stuff in this article that repeats several times. But over all the article was good and the images stunning. I am in love with this race, after completing the quest that they were in. DeadPoolsGirl (talk) 02:19, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Removed Speculation any inspiration from nation of islam 5 percenters? or does it jsut feel like that to me?